Quelqu'un M'a Dit
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: essas são as drabbles aleatórias do Projeto que não deve ser nomeado do 6v, com um monte de ships completamente aleatórios. Daqueles que não costumo escrever.
1. Hurt

**Frank e Alice Longbottom**

**  
Hurt

* * *

**

Na verdade, não era o feitiço que tiraria-lhe a sanidade. Ah, o Cruciatus era cruel, um feitiço cruel, tão digno de ser imperdoável, quanto o feitiço da Morte, talvez ainda mais digno. A Morte vem rápida e silenciosa. O que doía tanto era vê-la sendo torturada e gritar daquela forma e desejar morrer e pensar que eles poderiam torturá-lo mil vezes se isso significasse que a deixariam em paz, mas não deixariam nenhum dos dois, afinal. Frank queria estender a mão e protegê-la. Alice tinha o sorriso mais bonito do mundo, mas não conseguiria sorrir mais. Pensou em Neville com tristeza, pensou que o filho de certo modo poderia se orgulhar dos pais algum dia. Então a dor veio e Alice chorava, Alice queria que parassem de machucá-lo e sua voz estava tão distante.  
E aquela mulher Black ria. Bellatrix. O nome dela provavelmente ficaria preso em sua mente para sempre, mas o que desesperava mesmo era ouvir Alice gritando. Ela gritava acima de seus próprios gritos, sofrendo com ele. Isso o deixava louco. A dor dele e a dor dela. Isso com certeza os deixou loucos.


	2. Cabelos Vermelhos

**Albus Severus e Lily Luna Potter**

**Cabelos Vermelhos**

Mesmo sem querer, mesmo tentando evitar, era bem difícil não reparar no quanto ela era bonita e no quanto sorria de um modo encantador, desde que éramos tão pequenos ela parecia fascinante. E eu gostava de passar os cabelos vermelhos pelos dedos, e abraçá-la quando chorava. Ela sempre parecia minha.  
E eu mal tinha onze anos quando a beijei. Não me lembro bem o motivo, mas talvez fosse porque estava indo para Hogwarts, porque passaria tanto tempo sem vê-la. Foi realmente inocente, apenas achei que era o que devia fazer. Lily se assustou e os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados. Abracei-a e murmurei desculpas.  
E agora tantos anos depois ela está se casando. Eu não esperava por isso, mas ela estava ainda mais bonita que em todos os dias anteriores desde sempre. E eu observava minha irmã sorrir. Ela virou a cabeça e os cabelos voavam vermelhos e brilhantes, isso deixou-me um tanto mais fascinado. Era de domínio público que os Potter sentiam-se especialmente atraídos por cabelos vermelhos.


	3. Perda

**Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley**

**Perda

* * *

**

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele sentido vontade de chorar mais uma vez. Respirou fundo e as lágrimas voltaram, era impossível lutar conta elas algumas vezes. O desespero e então perceber que não o veria mais. Harry estava ali, sua mão deslizava por seus cabelos num consolo silencioso. Ele também estava triste com a perda de Fred, mas nem por uma fração ele podia compreender como ela se sentia.  
Pensou diversas vezes que podia ter feito alguma coisa em algum momento talvez, mas no fundo imaginava que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Quis voltar no tempo tantas vezes e salvá-lo, falar em qualquer dia de todos os outros para que tomasse cuidado, ela quis fazer todas essas coisas, mas inevitavelmente se lembrava que não tinha mais jeito. Apertou-se contra Harry. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo o perfume do namorado. Sem ele todos estariam mortos. Lembrou-se que Harry até mesmo havia morrido na noite anterior. Sentiu um calafrio só de imaginar como seria se ele não tivesse acordado, não apenas por todo o mundo mágico, mas pensou que não aguentaria o perdesse também.


	4. Mentira e Feitiços

**Tom Riddle e Merope Gaunt**

**Mentira e Feitiços

* * *

**

Achou que se lhe desse um herdeiro, ele ficaria. Achou que se demonstrasse o quanto o queria e que agora eram uma família, ele não fecharia a porta, mas apenas encontrou o olhar de surpresa e o desprezo e então a raiva e o ressentimento, todos caracterizados nos olhos tão bonitos dele. Aqueles olhos que a deixavam fascinada e agora faziam chorar. E todas as coisas rudes e horríveis que ele disse, todas as palavras cheias de violência e carregadas de nojo.  
Tentou segurá-lo, puxou-o pelo braço, mas ele se desviou com repulsa, chamou-a de bruxa maldita e amaldiçoou cada dia que haviam passado juntos, tentou lembra-lo que ele era feliz. Tom disse que não passava de mentira e feitiços. E percebeu que não passava disso mesmo.  
Então ele se foi e tudo que havia ali era um ventre cheio e um coração irreparavelmente destroçado.


	5. Sobre Fazer as Pazes

**Teddy Lupin e Victoire Weasley**

**Sobre Fazer as Pazes

* * *

**

- Suma daqui, James! - Teddy exclamou enquanto o garoto se afastava um tanto irritado.  
Ele se voltou para Victoire, a garota tinha um olhar irritado, os braços cruzados e parecia estar de muito mau-humor. Os cabelos compridos e claros estavam jogados sobre os ombros.  
- Você pode ir com ele, Teddy.  
- Não comece com isso, vim aqui falar com você.  
- Acho difícil, não está mais indo para Hogwarts, não temos tempo para conversar e foi você mesmo que falou sobre _aproveitar_ o meu último ano. É bem simples, você quer farrear já que eu vou ficar em Hogwarts e você terminou.  
- Eu não quis dizer isso.  
- Foi exatamente o que você disse.  
O rapaz de cabelos azuis respirou fundo e se aproximou da garota. Ela virou o rosto irritada e mesmo tão zangada não havia como alguém ser mais bonita que ela aos olhos de Teddy. Victoire o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.  
- Pensei que você quisesse aproveitar seu último ano. O ano passado pra mim foi o melhor porque você estava lá comigo, mesmo com a pressão dos NIEM's, queria que o seu ano fosse ótimo, mas eu não posso estar lá.  
- Ted, vai ser um ótimo ano se eu souber que estamos juntos.  
Então ela deu aquele sorriso que Teddy Lupin achava tão radiante e que o fazia pensar em mais coisas bonitas do que conseguia explicar.


	6. Invitation

**Ron Weasley e Pansy Parkinson**

**Invitation

* * *

**

Ela tinha um jeito peculiar de encará-lo. Como se não fizesse muita diferença. Sempre parecia que não fazia muita diferença quando se tratava dos olhos de Pansy Parkinson exatamente porque ela parecia não estar dando a mínima, mas ela estava ali segurando a porta do apartamento e esperando que tomasse uma decisão.  
Ron não gostava de tomar decisões como aquela porque sempre imaginava que escolheria errado. A mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como se estivesse perdendo a paciência. Ron Weasley também não gostava de se sentir pressionado, mas de certo modo, ela só precisava estar presente ali para que se sentisse de tal forma.  
Esperou que ela fechasse a porta e desistisse de convidá-lo para entrar, mas ela apenas analisou calmamente as unhas da mão esquerda enquanto ele olhava para todos os lados possíveis.  
- Ela não vai surgir aqui, se é o que imagina - ela disse tranqüilamente.  
- Não pensei nisso - respondeu ficando ainda mais nervoso. Levantou os olhos para a mulher, de novo naqueles olhos de tom peculiar. Não havia determinado ainda, pareciam violeta. Pareciam intensos demais algumas vezes.  
Pansy riu. Jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, esticando o pescoço, então estendeu a mão para Ron. Ele olhou para os dedos finos, as unhas bem feitas, um grande anel de noivado ali. Ron nem mesmo sabia com quem e não quis pensar. Ela se aproximou assim que ele esticou a mão na direção da dela e o beijou.  
Ron acabou decidindo entrar no apartamento. Ele nunca fora muito bom em tomar decisões.


	7. Uniformes

**James Potter e Narcissa Black**

**Uniformes**

**

* * *

**

Padfoot que me perdoasse, mas ele tinha uma das famílias mais bonitas que já tinha visto. Ok, não exatamente _toda_ a família, mas as três primas Black eram tão absurdamente estonteantes que era... era estonteante. Era compreensível que mesmo tão bonita Bellatrix era assustadora na maior parte do tempo e mesmo assim qualquer cara sentia uma vontade de tentar deixá-la mais mansa, não conheci ninguém que teve coragem de tentar atender essa vontade.  
Já Andromeda era infinitamente menos assustadora que Bella, mesmo que se parecessem tanto, mas ela era tão absolutamente de Ted Tonks, eles eram tão cheios de olhares que era difícil não ter certeza que iriam se casar, por mais que Padfoot explanasse sobre o escândalo que seria na família. No fundo ele temia que fosse maior do que quando ele fugisse de casa, ele precisava de atenção.  
Voltando à algo melhor que os complexos do meu caro amigo. Havia Narcissa, tão perfeitamente linda e graciosa e qualquer outro adjetivo que exalte a beleza que for possível inserir. Era difícil não sentir uma queda por ela e eu estava acostumado a ter garotas tendo quedas _por mim_, mas ela era bem mais que isso. Ela era Narcissa Black e parecia tão intocável para qualquer um que chegava irritar.  
Ela andava diferente das outras, sorria diferente, acredito que era até capaz de respirar diferente. Padfoot ria de mim e deixava claro que não via tanta diferença, mas quem escuta o Padfoot mesmo? Peter.  
Era um dia bem comum, tão comum que não consigo pensar como algo assim aconteceu, mas estava apenas voltando do treino e posso afirmar que não estava nem mesmo beirando ter um cheiro agradável, mas ela estava descendo as escadas em direção ao jardim. Eu parei. Ela me deu um sorriso, aquele sorriso diferente. Todos os sorrisos dela eram diferentes, talvez eu estivesse piorando das vistas, mas ela sorriu diretamente para mim e então veio na minha direção. Pensei que havia sido atingido por um balaço e obviamente estava delirando, mas ela parou do meu lado e disse perto do meu ouvido:  
- Você fica bem com o uniforme de quadribol, Potter. Eu gosto de apanhadores.  
- Eu também. DIGO, você fica bem de uniforme - esse é exatamente um daqueles momentos que você pensa em se matar.  
Ela deu um sorriso. Obviamente diferente como todos os outros.  
Ela gostava do uniforme de quadribol, ela disse isso. Comecei a me perguntar se poderia frequentar as aulas com ele.

* * *

**NA. **Para o shade, com amor. (o ff . net depois do trabalho que tive, não aceita o coração, então ok, fica sem)


	8. Motivo de Lágrimas

**James Sirius Potter e Rose Weasley**

**Motivo de Lágrimas

* * *

**

Ela respirou fundo e então começou a chorar vigorosamente, James não sabia o que fazer pra acalmar a prima que estava sentada no chão com um joelho ralado. Seus pais e tios estavam conversando animadamente no jardim e ninguém parecia ter ouvido quando Rose caíra. Pensou em correr até eles e avisar que aquela menina louca estava chorando. Rose começou a tossir e então voltou a chorar olhando para o pouco sangue que escorria do joelho.  
James se abaixou e observou o machucado. Praticamente nada, ela estava fazendo escândalo por alguns arranhões e agora respirava rapidamente como se tivesse desistido de chorar.  
- Não está feio assim, Rosie. Você não tem mais idade pra ficar berrando desse jeito por tão pouca coisa.  
- Mas dói bem aqui - ela apontou.  
- Eu sei, mas você sabia que eles não aceitam crianças que choram tanto em Hogwarts?  
A menina parou com as lágrimas quase imediatamente e olhou para os lados.  
- Ninguém está vendo.  
- Eu posso contar pra eles. Ninguém gosta de meninas que choram demais, elas são chatas.  
- Não, James! Eu quero ir para Hogwarts!  
- Se você chorar demais, não vão deixar você ir e vai ter que ficar em casa para sempre. - Ele sorriu.  
- Então eu não vou chorar nunca mais. - Ela se levantou do chão e voltou para o jardim onde estava brincando com Hugo, Lily e Albus.  
Com o tempo, James percebeu que aquela foi a última vez que viu a prima chorar e não soube dizer se era algo bom.


	9. After Tom Riddle

**Fred e Ginny Weasley**

**After Tom Riddle

* * *

**

A irmã correu e o abraçou. Estava chorosa e cheia de dor e sofrimento e ele mal podia imaginar o que Ginny havia passado, mas agora estava salva de Tom Riddle, pelo menos fisicamente, observou-a soluçar um pouco com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ela chorava muito nos primeiros dias e quase não mudou em semanas. Algumas vezes ela pedia que Fred ficasse ao seu lado até que conseguisse dormir. Ele segurava sua mão enquanto ela murmurava uma conversa fraca.  
Algumas vezes ela ficava parada, encarando nada em particular, então Fred vinha e lhe mostrava alguns truques e logo chamava George para que pudessem mantê-la entretida por algum tempo. Nem sempre funcionava. Uma vez Fred acordou com o som do choro dela. Ginny estava sentada na porta do quarto sussurrando sobre o diário, sobre ter medo dele voltar para ela, nesse dia Fred abraçou-a por um longo tempo e levou-a para sua cama assim que ela dormiu.  
Nesses dias de sofrimento e lágrimas por toda a casa, Fred decidiu que não deixaria que a irmã fosse enganada nunca mais, mostraria a ela que poderia ser forte. Ginny não seria mais marionete, nunca mais.  
Nunca poderia permitir que ela sofresse daquela forma de novo, talvez não estivesse ali para segurar sua mão de novo.


	10. Pansy Feelings

**Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson**

**Pansy Feelings

* * *

**

Os dedos estavam entrelaçados aos cabelos escuros enquanto os dela puxavam os fios loiros, sem ar. Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas os olhos cinzentos não diziam nada. Haviam se beijado e Draco não tinha nada a dizer. Isso fez com que Pansy se irritasse.  
Draco afastou-se em direção ao Salão Comunal, colocou a mão na cabeça e nem mesmo olhou para trás.  
- Isso foi estranho, Pansy - ele continuou seu caminho.  
Ela piscou algumas vezes, incrédula.  
Talvez tenha sido aí, nesse momento, que percebeu que seria assim, que eram assim, que eram amigos e que Draco nunca poderia imaginá-la como algo além disso. Nessa mesma noite Pansy começou a se livrar das esperanças e sentimentos românticos pelo loiro, guardou apenas a amizade, ficou apenas com o que jamais conseguiria jogar fora.


	11. O Flagra

**Sirius e Narcissa Black**

**O Flagra

* * *

**

Ela tinha aquele cabelo loiro, um tanto incomum na família, tinha aquela aparência luminosa mais ainda era uma de nós completamente. Tinha seus segredinhos como qualquer Black teria. Minha irmã era mestre em parecer adoravelmente inocente, mas eu sabia que não era assim. Ela sorria enquanto sua mente maquinava coisas erradas para fazer, claro que não coisas tão erradas, já que éramos muito jovens ainda, mas era isso mesmo.  
Eu gostava de observar as pequenas mentiras e segredos da Casa dos Black e podia ver Narcissa desenrolar mentiras e histórias para então encontrar-se furtivamente por corredores e quartos vazios com nosso primo mais novo, Sirius. Isso me divertia e fazia pensar que um pouco de rebeldia sempre caia bem por ali, já que Cissy estava com o casamento programado havia alguns anos.  
Talvez ela achasse Lucius Malfoy um tanto loiro e sem graça demais, diferente da beleza morena de Sirius. Ele era exatamente como os Black e tão diferente que imagino ter sido bem atraente.  
Para me divertir ainda mais podia ver Bella tentando flagrá-los o tempo todo, das maneiras mais incríveis e se frustrando com frequência. Minha irmã mais velha tinha uma quedinha não admitida por Sirius. Um dia iria perguntar para ele como ele fazia esse charme todo, talvez fosse a rebeldia mesmo, o herdeiro dos Black.  
De qualquer maneira o relacionamento de Sirius e Narcissa me agradava, parecia divertido e feliz e fora das regras da família. Então como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, um dia Bella realmente conseguiu pegá-los e obviamente trouxe todos para vê-los aos amassos com botões abertos e cabelos em desalinho. Ela parecia bem orgulhosa do próprio feito e devia imaginar que eles seriam terrivelmente castigados.  
Minha tia olhou para Sirius e recomendou que eles jamais fizessem aquilo depois que Narcissa estivesse casada. Algumas vezes minha tia podia ser surpreendente em sua reações. Bellatrix estava em choque e provavelmente muito furiosa.  
Sirius riu um pouco e perguntou se Bella e eu podíamos nos retirar do quarto. Eu sai com todo o prazer enquanto minha irmã batia os pés. Às vezes a Casa dos Black conseguia ser um lugar engraçado em suas picuinhas diárias.


	12. Nosense

**Ron Weasley e Luna Lovegood**

**Nosense**

Ela era tão peculiar e cheia de coisas só dela. Ele era comum e incomum. Luna gostava de coisas que ninguém mais acreditava e não se importava, nunca pareceu nem perceber que as pessoas riam dela com frequência. Ron se importava com cada murmúrio e opinião que viesse dos outros. Ela se esticava na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançá-lo enquanto ele parecia mais preocupado com tirar aquelas idéias bobas da cabeça dela. Ela sabia que ele jamais conseguiria convencê-la. Ele imaginou que algum dia ela poderia ceder.  
Ele queria que ela deixasse de sonhar tanto e se fixasse em algum plano, em alguma coisa. Ela pensava que ele devia sair do chão um pouco e não se preocupar tanto. Ela tinha planos e sonhos um tanto inocentes e cheios de beleza. Ele apenas esperava conseguir um futuro estável e feliz mesmo sem se esforçar muito para isso. Ela era tão estranha que algumas vezes se irritava. Ele era tão pouco imaginativo que ela se sentia triste.  
No final _eles_ tinham um certo equilíbrio. Foi difícil até que eles percebessem. Até que fizesse algum sentido, Ron e Luna.


	13. A Resposta é Sonhar

**Draco Malfoy e Ron Weasley**

**A Resposta é Sonhar**

Era um casamento, então. Ele ia se casar com a sangue-ruim sabe tudo. Certo. Certo. Podia viver com isso, afinal. Ron Weasley era sujo também. Cheio dessa família Weasley e amor por trouxas, não era necessário se importar com isso. O sangue dele podia ser puro, mas a honra estava manchada.  
Mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido na guerra, Draco não conseguia se impedir de pensar dessa forma, uma onda de irritação o invadia cada vez que via no jornal sobre o casamento dos melhores amigos de Potter e uma ou outra reportagem falando do escândalo que era Granger "largar" o Potter.  
Isso não vinha ao caso. O que vinha ao caso era não acreditar, não aceitar, não entender, não _se entender._ Por que raios ficar irritado com o casamento do Weasley? Esse sentimento de que tudo estava errado e injusto de novo.  
Draco levou a mão à cabeça enquanto pensava no quanto nada mais fazia sentido. Deitou-se e dormiu. Sonhou com cabelos vermelhos e um nariz grande. Acordou com as calças mais apertadas e infinitamente mais revoltado com sua conclusão.


	14. Romilda Vane

**Ron Weasley e Romilda Vane**

**Romilda Vane**

Então subitamente ela era a menina mais linda do mundo e tão perfeita que me fazia suspirar e olhar o sol me deixava ainda mais apaixonado, porque essa coisa luminosa me lembrava dela, brilhava quase tanto quanto ela. E que nome lindo era o dela! Romilda Vane. Romilda. Aquele jeito dela, aquela beleza toda me deixava tão louco e tão desesperado e ela nem mesmo sabia quem eu era. Ah, Romilda, o que eu faço? Harry disse que ia nos apresentar, eu poderia ficar mais feliz? Eu poderia? Só se ela me amasse também.  
E eu queria imaginar o nome dos nossos filhos e o dia do nosso casamento. Eu poderia abraçá-la e não soltar mais e ser feliz. Romilda Vane era tão perfeita que me fazia suspirar quantas vezes fosse necessário e talvez para sempre. Me imaginar sem ela parecia morrer. Eu estive tão cego até conseguir enxergá-la que me sinto muito estúpido.  
Romilda Vane. Romilda Vane. Eu poderia repetir para todo o sempre. Poderia adorá-la para todo o sempre. E eu faria isso.


	15. Don't Laugh

**Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood**

**Don't Laugh**

Eles estavam rindo dela. Aqueles caras, aquelas meninas, todos estavam rindo de Luna Lovegood mais uma vez. Ela olhava para o chão. Eles riam enquanto chacoalhavam o jornal do pai dela e falavam absurdos. Ela parecia um pouco triste. Talvez se falassem dela, Luna não se importasse.  
Harry não pensou muito bem no que estava fazendo, mas ali estava alguém que o fazia se sentir bem, com quem podia conversar, mesmo que ela fosse um tanto estranha algumas vezes. Ele não imaginou que Snape estava passando por aquela corredor, nem ligou que haviam mais caras do que ele podia lidar e estava tão irritado que não associou que portava uma _varinha_ e não era necessário agir como um trouxa e usar os punhos.  
Se aproximou à passos largos do que balançava o jornal e acertou-o com um soco potente. Ele derrubou o jornal e cambaleou alguns passos, o nariz começando a sangrar. Só então Harry pensou que era capaz de usar magia e puxou a varinha das vestes apontando para os outros.  
- Mais alguém quer rir?  
Snape quis rir, lhe deu uma detenção, mas Harry estava bem com isso. Tirando a dor que sentia na mão esquerda.


	16. Slytherin Heart

**Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy**

**Slytherin Heart

* * *

**

Tudo o que temia era ir para a Slytherin e havia deixado isso claro para o menino loiro que estava a sua frente. Ele ouvia com atenção. Albus sabia que aquele era Scorpius Malfoy e seu tio não aprovaria aquela amizade de jeito nenhum. Imaginou que seu pai torceria o nariz, mas não falaria muita coisa, sua mãe daria de ombros, mas de qualquer maneira estavam ali na cabine. Conversando.  
Scorpius disse que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso se ele fosse para a Slytherin, mas acreditava que talvez acabasse na Ravenclaw e se orgulharia disso. Albus preferia qualquer outro lugar, qualquer casa. Tinha medo que o pai se decepcionasse. Discutiram sobre o assunto longamente e às vezes se voltavam para coisas bobas e de volta aos assuntos de família. Albus sentia-se bem conversando com Scorpius e o loiro disse que tinha medo.  
Medo que as pessoas o tratassem mal por ser um Malfoy, porque seu pai contribuíra com os Comensais, por ter causado a morte de Dumbledore. Albus disse que ele teria um Albus ao seu lado e que não precisava achar que não teria amigos, já havia feito um.  
O garoto loiro sorriu e lembrou-lhe que estariam em casas diferentes pelo jeito.  
Quando Albus sentou naquele banquinho, os olhos parcialmente cobertos pelo Chapéu, ouviu-o dizer:  
- Por que esse medo da Slytherin? É uma Casa honrada, meu rapaz. Tiveram seus problemas, mas qualidades impressionantes.  
Então Albus viu Scorpius sentado lá, olhando-o com hesitação e se decidiu.


	17. Before I Go

**Cedric Diggory e Cho Chang**

**Before I Go

* * *

**

Ela fechou os olhos e então estava dançando novamente com ele no Baile, davam voltas e riam, os olhos fixos um no outro, o peito pulando daquela maneira tão especial. O riso, o riso que ecoava pelos ouvidos, o riso deles, a felicidade simples e as mãos quentes e unidas naquela dança. Aquele sentimento de que poderia nunca acabar, que deveriam dançar para sempre e ficar com aquelas risadas ecoando nos ouvidos.  
Ela fechou os olhos e estavam tomando chá em Hogsmead, as mãos dadas sobre a mesa, os sorrisos novamente, o calor e a vontade de ficar com ele para sempre. As palavras doces, o carinho, o roçar de lábios e o gosto doce na boca dele. O peito se enchendo ainda mais daquele sentimento. Daquela felicidade, mesmo com todo o perigo daquele Torneio. Ele estava salvo ao lado dela. E isso fazia Cho sorrir.  
Ela fechou os olhos e apertou-os novamente, o nó em sua garganta, haviam se despedido quando ele entrou no Labirinto, Cedric disse que ia trazer a taça para ela, e então o desespero crescendo em seu peito e Cedric estava morto e não veria mais o sorriso dele, nem as risadas, nem palavras doces. Nem mais nada. Ela queria gritar e seu peito se despedaçou de uma vez. Apenas soluçava e pedia para que não fosse verdade, que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, mas ele nunca mais se mexeu.  
Ela fechou os olhos e ele estava lá. Mesmo com o tempo que havia passado, ele estava lá. Sorrindo e todo cheio de calor. Ele disse que a amava, ele disse que sentia muito. Disse que não poderia ficar, que seguiria em frente e estava esperando-a. Cho chorou e não quis deixá-lo se afastar, ele disse que logo estariam juntos, não faltava muito.  
Cho Chang fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Ela tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios e sua neta podia jurar que ela havia dito Cedric antes de nunca mais acordar.


	18. Broken Heart

**Harry Potter e Romilda Vane**

**Broken Heart

* * *

**

Eu não queria imaginar que fosse acabar assim, porque eu realmente gostava dele. Talvez no começo fosse por toda essa história de fama e coisas assim, mas Harry Potter tinha mesmo seus encantos. Bem escondidos. Um belo par de olhos verdes tão brilhantes e um jeito meio rebelde ou tímido, depende do dia.  
Com os dias e semanas, estava observando-o demais, claro. Queria saber tudo do menino-que-sobreviveu. Queria que ele gostasse de mim, seria fantástico ser a namorada dele. No começo, tudo é por status, tudo para que as pessoas te vejam. Te invejem. Era isso que eu queria.  
Não percebi que estava apreciando cada movimento tímido, cada explosão dele, cada momento, cada ângulo dos sorrisos que ele dava para os amigos, cada momento que podia capturar com meus olhos. Cada tom de verde que os olhos dele refletiam. Em algum momento, imagino, não era mais pelo status. Era porque queria. Queria que ele sorrisse pra mim e dissesse que eu era especial, que gostasse de mim, que me chamasse para sair.  
Cometi meus erros, aquela maldita poção do amor. Isso o afastou e destruiu meu coração. Como eu ia imaginar toda a sucessão de acontecimentos? Harry afinal não era um santo escolhido ou coisa assim, ele era bem humano e tinha ressentimentos. E jamais me trataria bem. Não que alguma vez tivesse mostrado muita simpatia, mas ainda assim.  
A pior parte foi perceber que ele gostava da Weasley. Foi perceber que ele a seguia pelos corredores, foi assistir ao beijo no meio do salão comunal. Foi me encontrar no banheiro minutos depois. Perceber que estava chorando. Chorando tanto e sem querer acreditar no que havia visto.  
Difícil foi compreender que estava apaixonada e que aquela dor era chamada pelos outros de coração partido.


	19. Support

**Arthur e Molly Weasley**

**Support**

Ela chorava. Molly tentava ser forte, mas chorava todas as noites por Fred. Ela era mãe e sofria daquele modo que mais ninguém poderia sofrer por uma perda. Queria conseguir consola-la, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer além de abraçá-la o mais forte que podia e permitir que meu sofrimento se misturasse ao dela.  
Doía para todos nós. Talvez quem mais entendesse a dor dela fosse George. Eu não sei dizer, ele não andava comunicativo de modo algum e eu sentia falta das vozes altas. Agora só o silêncio. O silêncio de Molly, o silêncio de George. Ela acordava algumas noites e chorava, dormia profundamente em outras como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Minha Molly era tão forte e tão fraca e tão desprotegida que algumas vezes eu simplesmente não compreendia.  
Ela tentava se levantar mais cedo todas as manhãs e passar aquele tempo apenas olhando para o horizonte através da janela. Ela apenas chorava em silêncio. Nessas horas, me levantava e mantinha meus braços ao seu redor, beijava o topo de sua cabeça e murmurava que um dia passaríamos por tudo isso. Que Fred seria lembrado com honra para sempre. Isso convencia a mim. Talvez alguma dia convencesse ela.  
Talvez ela melhorasse logo. Talvez demorasse anos, demorariam anos para que cicatrizasse e ainda assim, seriam cicatrizes muito sensíveis, mas eu estaria ali para apoiar minha Molly.


	20. Start and End

**Severus Snape e Lily Evans**

**Start and End**

Ela pensou longamente em todos os momentos da infância, nas coisas que ele havia dito, nas descobertas tão importantes que ele havia proporcionado. Em lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ela iria para Hogwarts, que ela pertencia a outro mundo. Um mundo infinitamente mais incrível que qualquer coisa que havia imaginado.  
Estavam em casas diferentes, isso os afastou um pouco. Aqueles amigos horríveis dele os afastaram um pouco. E cada pouco parecia bem mais com o tempo, mas ela ainda sentia aquele carinho, aquela gratidão, amizade. Lily não se importava com o que diziam sobre ele, sobre o que fazia, sobre ser uma má pessoa. Costumava ver o menino de nariz longo e roupas feias que a observava escondido, que lhe contara sobre maravilhas.  
E naquele dia, todas as coisas que preferia negar, ele jogou na cara dela. Não interessava sobre o quê James Potter fizesse ou não, ela apenas queria ajudar e ele foi tão... tão como todos diziam. Ela lavou as mãos, mesmo sentida. Ela não quis saber, não quis se importar. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa depois. Lily não quis ouvir. E foi assim que acabou o que nem mesmo poderia começar.


	21. Mine

**Viktor Krum e Hermione Granger**

**Mine

* * *

**

Hermione sorria daquele jeito que me deixava ainda mais calado. Eu não entendia como todos não conseguiam ver o quanto ela era linda, o quanto era fascinante em todos os aspectos. Imaginava que Harry Potter visse isso e me sentia preocupado, claro que me preocupei com o cara errado, mas isso foi bem depois, naquele ano do Torneio tudo parecia ser só ela e sorrisos dela.  
Todo mundo percebeu o quanto ela era linda naquele Baile, isso não me deixou tão feliz quanto imaginei, não gostava que ficassem olhando daquele jeito para minha Hermione. Eu não conseguia falar o nome dela direito, mas era minha. Estávamos dançando, não que eu gostasse mesmo de dançar, mas não tinha como não dançar com ela.  
Não tinha como não beijá-la naquela noite. E foi o que ela fez. Sabia que não tinha como dar certo, que mesmo sorrindo daquele jeito, os olhos dela não diziam nada muito especial para mim. Hermione me assustou me beijando daquele jeito súbito, mas aproveitei o momento como jamais aproveitaria nenhum outro com ela, porque não haveria nenhum momento como aquele. Foi quando cheguei o mais perto possível dela ser minha Hermione.


	22. Your Choices

**Remus Lupin e Lily Evans**

**Your Choices**

Era difícil lidar com uma situação como aquela. Saber-se tão apaixonado por aqueles olhos verdes, pelo jeito doce dela, pelo modo que ela parecia compreender qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer. Porque Lily simplesmente era superior a qualquer pessoa que conhecia. Um coração tão bom e um doçura infinita. Lily Evans era assim. E fazia meu coração disparar de um jeito tão intenso que parecia que ia explodir.  
E tinha James, meu amigo, meu grande amigo James. E ele era tão apaixonado por ela quanto eu e isso parecia um problema para mim, para nós, Marotos. Não podíamos permitir que mulheres ficassem entre nós. E esse era o problema, James jamais desistiria de Lily, mesmo com todos os foras, mesmo com todo o desprezo dela. Ela sorria para mim e balançava os longos cabelos vermelhos enquanto ria de alguma coisa que eu disse, nem quis ser engraçado, mas ela ria. Imaginei que tivesse uma chance.  
Imaginei errado. Um dia simplesmente percebi como ela olhava para James, daquele mesmo jeito que eu olhava para _ela._ Lily sabia que seria errado, mas mesmo assim tinha aquele olhar para James, mesmo que ele não percebesse e ficasse sofrendo e dizendo que ela jamais iria aceitar sair com ele e que devia se afogar no lago e acabar logo com isso. Claro que James era mais dramático que Padfoot duas vezes.  
- O que eu faço, Moony? - James perguntou me segurando pela camiseta como se fosse morrer.  
Eu podia dizer muita coisa. Algo em mim queria falar para Prongs desistir. Eu quis tanto pedir que ele desistisse e procurasse outra, que Lily jamais estaria interessada nele. Então lembrei dos olhos verdes, daquele olhar para James. Do jeito que eu sabia que ela se sentia.  
James me encarava com desespero, esperando uma palavra.  
- Acho melhor você parar de agir como um pavão e depois chamá-la pra sair.  
Escolhi meus amigos, escolhi a felicidade dela. Pelo tempo que durou.


	23. Quelqu'un m'a Dit

**Salazar Slytherin e Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Quelqu'un m'a Dit

* * *

**

Rowena gostava de ficar na janela do castelo e observar até onde sua vista alcançava. Imaginava tudo aquilo que estavam construindo e o futuro da Escola, a importância daquele lugar, naquele dia não pensava especificamente sobre a escola.

Salazar não lhe dirigia nem mesmo um olhar por conta de Rowena ter defendido a posição de Godric e Helga sobre os alunos nascidos trouxas, mas não podia abrir mão do que achava certo por ele. Não podia. Não seria capaz, de qualquer forma. Sentia falta do contato, da conversa, das mãos dele segurando a sua.

Teria que conviver com a falta, pois não voltaria atrás e nem mesmo ele. Não eram assim. Não sabiam ser como uma das canções de amor de Helga onde tudo podia ser esquecido e perdoado, porque simplesmente não era. E lidar com Salazar era tão difícil e estranho. E imaginava que ele também pensava que lidar com ela era difícil e estranho.

Pensava sobre as risadas leves e as histórias fantásticas que ele conhecia. Ele conhecia tanta coisa.

E daquela janela podia ver a carruagem se afastando do castelo. Salazar estava ali e nunca mais voltaria. Nunca mais o veria e acreditava que se fosse ela outra pessoa estaria chorando, mas conseguia sentir o peso no peito e um aperto que parecia estar em sua alma. Não podia fazer nada. Não faria nada. Ele estava indo e não iria interferir com choros e sentimentos domésticos de mulheres fracas.

Helga dizia que amar não era fraqueza. Que era demonstrar uma força tremenda, mas Rowena jamais lhe dera ouvidos. Talvez Rowena pudesse ter percebido o quão sábia Helga podia ser.

_"É possível observar nos olhos dele, Rowena. Ele vos ama. É tão óbvio que não entendo que com toda tua inteligência ainda não percebeu."_

Rowena até podia ter percebido, mas resolveu que seria melhor não perceber e sofrer.

* * *

**NA. **erm, essa coleção acaba aqui, porque o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado acabou mesmo hahahahahah

espero que tenham gostado das fics e talvez dos ships estranhos hahahahhaaha

beeeijo.

rewiews!


End file.
